Stollen Pets
by iamkitty
Summary: Connor and Travis have some of the craziest pets! Learn about their pets and hos people find them here! Warning: Chapters are 600-700 words. P.S. Stollen is spelled wrong for a reason. It's supposed to be Stoll-en Pets...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story of mine. I hope you like it. It will be about ten one-shots so… let's proceed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Travis, Connor, or any other PJO character.**

_Stoll-en Pets_

_Chapter one: Alfred_

"_His name is Alfred, and he has feelings!"_

The newest edition to Travis and Connor Stoll's odd pet collection was named Alfred. The pajama chicken had black feathers and blue eyes, which is really weird since Nico gave it to them, and everyone knows Nico has a crush on Thalia with her BLACK HAIR and BLUE EYES. No coincidence there.

No one knew exactly how Alfred wound up in camp since it was a secret exchange between Nico and the Stolls. The camp found out Alfred was there when a loud _cock-a-doddle-doo _came from the roof of cabin 11.

Travis and Connor rushed up the stairs to see what happened to the invisible, sound proof roof. During the night, it had been cut open (they found this by switching the lever to visible) and sound had been leaking out.

The other crazy animals were making sounds until Travis hit the repair button.

Connor checked the time: ten minutes until breakfast. Connor grabbed the squeaky chicken off the food table and ran downstairs with Travis. "Breakfast in ten!" He yelled and squeezed the rubber chicken.

A large animal roared up on the roof. (That's a whole other story.) Travis yelled up the stairs, "Shut up Shakira Khan!" Then he ran to his bunk and grabbed a pair of pants from underneath his bed. He sniffed the leg of them and shrugged; he went onto his bottom bunk and pulled the shower curtain around the sides, so no one could see him change.

Connor went into the bathroom and changed his pants, but didn't change his shirt; he wanted to break his record for two weeks in the same shirt. He then put on some deodorant… but it was all over his shirt, so his shirt smelled like Old Spice.

Travis jogged inside and grabbed his cologne. He then spritzed some on and fixed his hair. Then he ran to the cabin door where there was a mirror, and they were about to line up for breakfast. He checked to make sure he looked good (he said, "Looking devish-ly handsome Stoll, as usual.") before calling out, "Line up!", and everyone ran into two lines. Connor lead one line, Travis leads the other. "C'mon kids." Travis said and marched out.

_**After breakfast at cabin inspection**_

Pollux walked inside the chaos-infused cabin. "Looks nice… Uh, Connor, is that the chicken that woke us up this morning?" He pointed to the chicken.

Connor closed Alfred's flaps for ears. "His name is Alfred, and he has feelings!" He unclosed them and started up the stairs to the roof.

"Dude, can that chicken wake up the camp every morning?" Pollux asked.

Travis heard a _cha-ching _sound go off in his head. "That depends; are you willing to pay ten drachmas a week?" He asked.

"Five." Pollux offered.

"Ten or it's no deal. I play poker with you, remember? You could win it back." Travis taunted.

Pollux shook Travis's hand. "Ten it is. I'll pay you on Saturday, and he'll start waking us up Sunday, okay?"

"Agreed." Travis said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Travis, Connor, or any other PJO character. I also do not own Chriss Angel's magic kit or The Jungle Book or Lonely Island. **

_Stoll-en Pets_

_Chapter two: Shakira Khan_

"_Shakira Khan has talent, okay?"_

Shakira Khan was a tiger. Since she was a girl and had musical talent, she was named Shakira, and since the tiger in _The Jungle Book's_ name is Shere Khan, they named her Shakira Khan.

Travis had just run out of steak. He knocked on the Demeter cabin's door. Katie opened it. "Hey Katie, do you have any raw meat like steak, pork, poultry, preferably beef?" He asked in a rush.

"Why?" She asked uncertain.

"Shakira Khan is getting very angry right now. If you give me the damn meat, I'll show you." Travis said.

Katie hesitantly went to a fridge and got out an Ingles bag. It was filled with ground beef. "Let's show me what this is about." She jogged behind Travis to his cabin and followed him up the steps into the door. "Since when do you guys have stairs?" She asked.

"Dad's Mist." He replied and bound up them.

Katie followed, and when he opened the door, the roof looked like a safari. There were animals of all kinds: rats, a tiger, a chicken, two house cats, a sheep dog, a sheep, a goat, a chinchilla, and a peacock. "Whoa." Katie said.

Travis nodded quickly and snatched the plastic bag. He opened it and ripped a package open. "Come here Shakira Khan." He called; Shakira Khan crawled over to where he was and ate the meat.

Katie had a playful smirk. "Shakira Khan?"

"Shakira Khan has talent, okay?" Travis petted the tiger's head and waited for her to finish. When she did, Travis commanded, "Dance." And turned on some music.

Shakira Khan started roaring along with the lines and dancing. "Oh. My. Gods." Katie whispered. "She does have talent!" She started clapping when Shakira Khan _bowed!_ A tiger bowing? Yeah, that's really weird. Katie crouched down. "Hi Shakira Khan, you are awesome." Shakira Khan was on fours then so she sat down and held out her paw. Katie high-fived her then stood up. "Did you train her?"

"You mean the high-five thing? Well, she does knuckle touches too, but yeah, we trained her to high-five people. She came as a dancing and singing sensation though." Travis replied and smiled. He rubbed her head.

"So this is what you've been hiding with the high roof border?" Katie asked.

Travis nodded. "Very good Katie."

"Let's go; I gotta get to archery." Katie replied.

Travis opened the door to the steps. "Okay. I gotta get to arts and crafts anyways. My sun-globe broke." He said.

Katie looked at him. "Don't you mean snow-globe?"

Travis shook his head. "No, I mean sun-globe. When we built the ones with camp in them where it was snowing, I replaced the snow with little suns." He grinned.

"Only you." Katie replied.

_**While Travis is at arts and crafts…**_

Will Solace walked into the Hermes cabin. He spotted Connor. "Hey man." He said.

Connor looked up from his new Chriss Angel magic kit. "'Sup Will."

"Travis borrowed my Lonely Island CD a few days ago. Do you know where it is?" Will asked.

Connor nodded towards the stairs. "Go up the stairs, and it's in the radio on the table." Will turned to go to the stairs. "Oh, and it's the red one."

Will nodded. "Thanks."

Connor shrugged in response.

_**Arts and crafts**_

Travis heard a girl scream. It was probably a newbie seeing Connor's face. She was like, "I saw Travis Stoll, and I heard he had a twin. Since he's going out with that Katie girl, I'm going to score a date with his brother, Connor." And then she walks into the Hermes cabin, and Connor's all like, "I'm Connor Stoll; you might've met my older, less handsome brother, Travis." Then the girl screamed because of his ugly face.

But, no, this was not a girl. Most definitely _not _a girl.

Will Solace ran into the arts and crafts room about three minutes after the girly scream. His pants were wet, and he had wide, terrified eyes. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" Will yelled.

Travis's left eyebrow raised. "One: why are your pants wet? Two: what are you talking about?" He asked with a snicker.

"You're fucking _tiger_ scared me half to death, and I peed my pants! Why the hell do you _have _a tiger?" He exclaimed.

Travis laughed, but then turned serious and said, "Her name is Shakira Khan, and she has talent."

"You sound like your brother and that stupid chicken… I think his name was George." Will shook his head in disapproval.

"His name is Alfred, and he has feelings." Travis snapped. "George is my chinchilla."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Travis, Connor, or any other PJO character. **

_Stoll-en Pets_

_Chapter three: George_

"_George is my chinchilla, and he is adorable. Yes you are, yes you are!" _

Connor opened the crate. "Dude, George is here!" The ball of gray fur was in the corner of the wooden crate.

_**Now, let's go back a week ago to clarify who is George and whatnot…**_

Travis and Connor were sitting on Travis's top bunk. Their mother, Claire, was on Iris Message.

"Now, boys, I have to move out of the apartment closer to my job and school, and where I'm going, well, it doesn't allow pets like… chinchillas." She explained to them.

"Mommy, please negotiate with them. You know he doesn't get along with Shakira Khan or Templeton." Travis begged.

"Or Perry the Ferret." Connor added.

"Neither does Rebecca." Travis added as well.

"Connor, Travis, you both need to have George there." She snapped.

"Mom—" Travis started.

"Look guys, I gotta go, but I'm shipping George and that's final." She swiped her hand through the image, and the call was disconnected.

_**Back to the present**_

Connor removed George. He had the lights turned off except for a dim lamp.

Travis took him from Connor's hands. "George is my chinchilla, and he is adorable. Yes you are, yes you are!"He told the chinchilla.

"He's _my _chinchilla." Connor snapped and stole George.

Connor and Travis kept arguing over who was the owner of George until Percy came in. "Hey, have you guys—Is that a chinchilla?" He asked with his mouth agape.

Travis and Connor stopped right after Travis yanked George from Connor's grasp. Travis's hands slipped and accidentally threw George like a football. George landed on Percy's head.

"Guys, get the chinchilla off my head." George started nibbling on a piece of hay in Percy's hair. "The chinchilla is eating my hair." He whispered hoarsely.

Travis shook his head in disappointment. "Were you just in the stables?"

Percy snorted. "I'm always in the stables or the arena."

Connor said under his breath, "Or making out with Annabeth."

Percy shot Connor a glare. "I know about you and Lou Ellen's 'friends with benefits' thing. Don't say a word about me making out with my _girlfriend." _

Travis rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Percy, he's not eating your hair; there's hay in it. Oh wait, now he's eating your hair." Travis chuckled.

Percy pursed his lips and closed his eyes. "One, two, three." He opened his eyes. "Just get the damn chinchilla off my head." Percy said, deathly calm.

Travis and Connor chorused, "His name is George, and he has feelings!" Connor gently took George off Percy's head.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "You guys and that 'animals have feelings' thing."

Travis and Connor shared a sly smile. "Horses don't have feelings." Connor called.

Percy stopped in his tracks. "You take that back." He said; his back still facing them.

Travis said in addition, "Fish are just soulless creatures that no one cares about."

Percy spun around. "Take it back!" He yelled.

"Katie _hates_ horses." Travis said, emphasizing the hate.

"Horses are awesome! You are so jealous of my powers." Percy defended.

Connor rolled his eyes. "We would… If we were a girl, that is."

Travis smirked; they were getting Percy all worked up. "Plus, who wants to control water? It's to drink, not slap someone around." Travis replied.

"I'll have you know that octopus water forms are not just good for slapping." Percy realized what he said and blushed.

Travis and Connor covered their mouths and snickered. "Now that we can blackmail you, you have to admit that animals have feelings." Connor deceived his friend.

"You have no proof that this ever happened." Percy countered.

Connor smirked. "Oh yes we do. Oh Bri!"

Let's clear this up for you: Bri is a brown-noser. She loves to get in people's face, she loves photography and directing, and most importantly, she loves snooping and unearthing dirty secrets. Her best friend is a girl named Mia who is Connor and Travis's sister. Mia has had three documentaries (made by Bri) made about her; Travis and Connor have two each (also made by Bri). Bri has cameras everywhere: her contacts have cameras, her braces have cameras, her earrings, nose ring, and other jewelry have cameras, and she has cameras set up in every room in camp (except bathrooms). Bri has about fifty voice recorders and five lying detectors. She also has dirt on every person in camp as well as a spoon to get that lady for those heels on Black Friday. Bri even has portfolios on each camper with their information, history and secrets. As she would say, "By the way, do you know Will's real name is Chevy?"

Yeah, they know, creeper.

Anyhow, Bri stepped out of the shadows waving a video camera and a voice recorder with a successful grin. "Did you know that Percy's middle name is Alexander?" She asked excitedly.

Percy sighed. "Fine, animals have feelings."

"Say it like you mean it." Connor ordered.

Percy looked a few inches downward. "Don't push it." He said.

"Yes sir." Connor said.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the Christmas edition of Stoll-en Pets! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Travis, Connor, or any other PJO character. **

_Stoll-en Pets_

_Chapter four: Templeton and Ratticus_

"_His name will be Templeton!" (Travis)_

"_And he will have feelings!" (Connor)_

"_Nobody cares Connor." (Katie and Claire)_

"_I got you a- Ah, shit. Claire already got one."_

Travis opened his present. "Mom… Thanks for the socks…" He trailed off. Claire snickered. He looked at Katie, whose father had passed this year making Travis feel bad and made him invite her for Christmas. "Why don't you open this present? It's from me."

Connor snickered too. Katie glanced at them and took the present. "Travis, this is yours." She handed it back, smirking.

"What?" He looked at the label. "Ah, crap. I put my name in the TO space." Travis unwrapped the wrapping paper slowly. It was a white box. Then he peeled the tape off and opened the box.

Katie looked over his shoulder at the contents. "Nice lacy underwear Travis." She said.

Travis's face was the color of the red lacy underwear. Connor couldn't contain his laughter longer. "Dude, a girl just beat you."

There was one more present under the tree. "Boys, this is yours." Claire slid it to them.

They examined the holes poked into the package then shot a wicked grin at each other. Travis carefully unwrapped one side and Connor did the other. It was a… Box? "Mom—"

"Open the box." She said.

Travis opened it and… "Oh my gods!" Travis squealed like a little boy.

Connor picked up the rat. "Eeeppp!" Connor shrieked. "I loved him, Mom!"

Travis snatched him. "His name will be Templeton!" Travis declared.

Connor did the weird I-Have-An-Idea thing with his finger."And he will have feelings!"

"Nobody cares Connor." Katie and Claire said at the same time.

Everyone burst into laughter at the 'Nobody cares Connor'. Okay, everyone… but Connor.

A knock came at the door. "I'll get it." Claire briskly walked to the door and swung it open. "Sherman!" She hugged him.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her. "Hey sis." Sherman looked over her shoulder. "Hey guys!" He waved.

Travis and Connor yelled, "Uncle Sherman! You can come sit by me!" at the same time then started arguing over who was he sitting by. Katie was in the middle of the couch, so she just sat on the floor.

Travis realized that Katie wasn't there while Sherman was helping Claire fix some coffee quickly. "Katie, what are you doing on the floor?" He asked.

Katie shrugged. "You guys want your Uncle Sherman to sit by you both, so I'm sitting on the floor; he can sit in the middle." She yawned.

Travis said," Get off the floor; you can have my seat."

"I'm comfortable down here." She said.

"Katie, if you don't get off the damn floor, I'll make you get off the floor." He hissed quietly.

"Travis, it's okay." She said while leaning against his legs.

Travis shook his head. He stooped down and scooped her into his arms. "If you won't take my seat, then you'll take my lap." H plopped down with her sitting on him.

"Claire!" She screamed.

Claire came running in with Sherman behind her. "What is it?" She asked.

"He's raping me!" Katie pouted.

"Travis, stop uncomfortably touching her. Katie, stop being a snitch." Claire directed.

"Mom!" Travis complained.

"Katie, he's your boyfriend; have fun sitting there." She winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh. My. Gods. Seriously? That's so embarrassing." Katie tried to stand up, but Travis held her down by yanking her back with her belt loop. She pouted.

Another knock came at the apartment door. "I'll get it, lovebirds." Connor said and went to the door. He opened it and there was his little cousin Matthew, a fourth grader, and his seventeen year old sister, April. "Hey guys! Where's Danielle?"

"Mom had to get your Christmas present. She's on her way up. Dad forgot it… AGAIN." Matthew said.

Sherman came out of the kitchen. "Hey kids!" He hugged his children tightly. "Look, here's Danielle!" He hugged his wife and kissed her.

Danielle was holding a small box. She was visibly pregnant. "Hey Connor, Travis… Uh, who's the girl?"

"I'm Katie. I would shake your hand, but I was being nice which made Travis put me in his lap." She silently reached back and slapped him.

"Ow!" He rubbed the left side of his face. "That's not very polite Katie."

"Neither are you." She said.

Sherman brought them to the living. "Who's lacy underwear?" He asked.

Travis and Connor and Katie burst out laughing. "Travis's." Connor answered.

April said, "He did the same thing to me last year. Same tag though except I was in the FROM spot." She giggled.

Sherman took out his present. "I got you a- Ah, shit. Claire already got one."

"Daddy, we can still give the rat to them." April suggested.

Travis took the rat. "His name will be—"

"You got to name the last one!" Connor complained and took the rat. "His name is Ratticus."

"And he has feelings!" The whole room declared.

Claire came in with a tray of food. "What did I miss?" She spotted the rats. "Oh gods." She quietly groaned.


End file.
